Scared to be lonely
by Boodudet67
Summary: Starting a new school, Marinette was excited. That is until she meets her classmates. With only one friend (who isn't even in her class), it's going to be one long school year. Bullied Marinette AU. MariChat and potential Adrienette in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**I want to write but I'm stuck with current stories so this is for when I'm inspired but can't write for them.**

 **Bad language warning!**

 **This is a story in which Adrien and Marinette's usual friends bully her (the reasons for which will be explained in the future. This is a romance -probably MariChat.**

 **Also, this story features the character Marc from the newest episode Reverser. I really hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Smiling wildly, deeming herself ready, Marinette jumped up from her stool and onto her feet. Shaking, the clumsy girl clung onto her vanity as it nearly toppled over from her sudden movement. Sighing, she sat down again, noticing a single strand of hair that had fallen out of one of her pigtails. She tucked it behind her ear and got up again- soon feeling it flop back down again.

A strand of hair was the least of the teens worries- she was starting a new school. Yes, her parents had moved into her grandfather's bakery over the summer, as he wanted to see the world before he was due to leave it. Paris was a lot bigger than her old secluded town near the coast of France but it also had more people. Maybe she would even make some friends.

Fastening a velvet black choker around her neck, Mari walked over to the trapdoor that was also the entrance to her room. It was bigger than her old home! Her bed was on a separate platform and had a ladder going up to a balcony. As well as that she was allowed to decorate it however she pleased! Pink was everywhere, also a few cat pillows as well. Soon her designs would fill the walls and a corner was set up to be he mini-studio. Everything was perfect.

"You can do this," Marinette stated, clenching her fists," All you need to make is one friend- just one,"

With a deep breath, she opened the trapdoor and headed downstairs. Her Maman (a short woman with similar raven black hair to her daughter) handed her a croissant on a plate. Kissing her daughter on the head, the woman walked to the door.

"I'm sorry but business is flying in the bakery," Her Maman, also known as Sabine, explained," Have fun on your first day. Remember confidence is everything!"

Marinette nodded as she watched her mother sprint out of the room and shut the door. Quickly, she ate her breakfast and packed her bag. All the while time continued on at a fast pace and soon enough it was time to trek to her new school.

A lump sat in the girl's throat as she left her apartment and walked down the building's stairs. Dozens of different scenarios were running through her head (good and bad). Nothing seemed to calm her sky-rocketing nerves.

Quivering, her hands grasped the doorknob. Mari closed her eyes and pushed it open. Bright lights shone on her face, blinding her. Slowly the pavements and people came into view. Familiar scents filled her nose, like the fumes from the bakery next door to the smoke pouring out of the chimney of the house on the other side of the road. Taking it all in, she decided to continue; not to cower away into the shadows or demand to be homeschooled.

Luckily, the school was only a simple road-cross away. Her nerves wouldn't be able to cause too much damage in that length of time! Well hopefully anyway.

As suspected, the school was soon at her feet. However her nerves had in fact now taken over all of her body and her brain had ran off with her sense. Even walking seemed like a complicated activity as she felt the eyes of dozens of students fall on her. She was the new girl after all so it would be expected.

More gazes came her way as she entered the courtyard. All she had to do was ask one where the principal's office was, which would strike up a conversation which would lead to being friends as well as a good reputation. Her heart fluttered at the thought.

Turning around to asses who looked the friendliest to approach, Marinette's eyes landed on a girl with dark-tanned skin and glasses. She was laughing and smiling to a boy in a red cap. It was just them two so no one else could intrude. She didn't want to involve herself in a massive group too early.

"Ex. Um," Well she definitely got their attention now," Excuse me but could you tell me where the principal's office is?"

Adjusting her glasses, the girl looked Marinette up and down with a scrutinising gaze. A queasy feeling filled Mari's stomach but she swallowed it down. The girl whispered something to the boy, still keeping her out of the loop.

"Yeah find someone else," The girl responded, turning back to the boy.

Marinette froze, had she done something wrong? How had she messed up already? God she was such a failure. Nothing would be better than sinking into the ground and never resurfacing again. Her thoughts began to run away with her again so much so that she didn't realise that she had been staring at them the entire time.

"Is there something wrong with you?" The girl asked, looking repulsed," Have you got special needs or some other weird shit? God you're a freak,"

The boy laughed as Mari felt a twinge of sadness as her eyes became glossy," Oh sorry,"

Turning around and retreating quickly, Marinette looked up and noticed a room with a sign above it. Relief washed away the embarrassment of the last situation away as she walked up the stairs to the principal's office. A boy with red hair was walking down and she went up. He gave her a smirk so she smiled back.

As the two passed Mari felt herself loose her footing- the boy must of accidentally tripped her. Slamming onto the stairs, she looked back to see him laughing instead of helping her. The sadness crept back again and she struggled to keep it contained. Why was everyone so rude here?

Maybe she'd only met the bullies so far, that had to be the answer. She would soon know anyway but at this moment in time she needed to be in the principal's office. Mr Damocles was his name, or something along those lines she couldn't really remember properly.

Knocking on the door, Marinette waits until she heard a 'come in' from inside the room. Opening the entrance, she walked in slowly. Her nerves picked up a bit but soon died down when she noticed the friendly smile on his face. Everything would be fine, she just needed to remind herself of that.

"You must be Marinette Dupain-Cheng?" The man in the chair asked, she nodded," Ah well I'm Mr Damocles and welcome to my school,"

Mari sat down in the chair he gestured her to," It's my pleasure to be here,"

"Why thank you. You seem to be a very polite young lady," Mr Damocles said happily," We'll start with the basic formalities. Here is your class schedule, in any free periods you can go to the art or other rooms to partake in projects. The more you do over the year the better,"

Marinette took the piece of paper with the folder attached, a map was on the back of her timetable," Now if you ever suffer from any sort of bullying speak to our head of student wellbeing Miss Bustier- I think you'll find she is one of your teachers,"

He continued to talk about the school values and rules- Mari made sure to keep a mental list in her head," And most importantly have fun here. We want your school experience to be of happy and fond memories. Now please make your way to your first class, I hope you enjoy your day,"

Taking that as her dismissal, Marinette thanked the headmaster and left accordingly. She stuffed the folder into her bag but kept the valuable timetable/map out- she definitely needed that. Luckily, the classroom was only a few doors down so she wouldn't be getting lost straightaway.

As soon as she entered, the room fell quiet. A ginger haired woman turned around to face her, a happy smile on her face. Marinette returned it as she stole a quick glance at her classmates. There was the dark-tanned girl, red capped boy and the red haired boy who tripped her. Really? What a lucky girl she was, hitting the jackpot three times.

"You must be Marinette- I'm Miss Bustier," The woman announced, gesturing for the teen to come closer," Class this is one of the two new students we have. This young lady is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. In this hour you can do homework and other activities however you of course don't have any so get to know your classmates!"

There were murmurs of hellos and responses, a girl with spiky pink hair laughed," Well that one definitely isn't the model,"

Most of the glass laughed then whilst others covered their mouths. Marinette felt her smile drop, four times something bad had happened and it was only morning. Subconsciously, the ravenette began to tap on her wrists- it was a calming technique she had been taught. It only calmed her anxiety slightly.

"Alix! I'm so sorry Marinette," Miss Bustier apologised," Why don't you go and sit near Alya,"

Alya turned out to be the dark-skinned girl. Her head hit the desk as Marinette walked over and sat next to her. A few groans could be heard but Mari tried her best to block them out. She didn't want to seem like she couldn't take a few jokes- that would be the worst!

Soon after she settled down, the door opened again. Silence fell through the class again, this time however there was an atmosphere of excitement. In the doorway, a messy yet sophisticated mop of sun blonde hair was atop a boy who looked picture perfect. Smirking seductively, the boy practically cat-walked into the class, causing many girls to swoon and scream at the sight of him. One particular girl even exclaimed for him to sit next to her.

"Alright, settle down!" Miss Bustier ordered, the class followed the order with much protest," This is Adrien, please take a seat near Nino. He's over there right at the front, apparently I need to keep an eye on you as you have been showing rebellious behaviour according to your father,"

A few of the girls swooned again, Marinette rolled her eyes- and entitled bad boy was all she needed to make her day worse. The reaction had been massively different compared to her own, probably because this Adrien was most definitely a model. Maybe no one would notice her if she stayed quiet enough.

"Oi pigtails!" Adrien hissed, looking behind him right at her, his eyes were a vibrant green," My father owns a fashion company I was wondering if you wanted to go and pick an outfit that won't make you look like a dirt poor seven year old?"

Mari looked down at her clothes, a plain black tank top and some comfy jeans fitted her frame nicely- she even had a thin midnight cardigan that she had made out of a dress from a car boot. Sure it wasn't the most expensive outfit but it wasn't as bad as he had said! Glaring at the model she noticed a smug grin on his face, he knew he had got to her.

Alya and Nino laughed at his comment, looking Marinette over again. Numbness filled her legs as the room began to spin. She needed to act quick before her breathing sounded like a donkey's cry.

Five things she could see. First was the bracelet on her wrist, second the chalk Miss Bustier held in her hand. Number three would be the pencil on her desk, four the red cap Nino wore and five her bag under the desk.

Four things she could touch. An obvious one would be the desk, another her hair or maybe even her thin cardigan. Finally, come on she only needed one more... of course! Her bracelet!

Three things she could hear. Naturally one would be Miss Bustier's voice as she told the students talking to focus on their homework's. Number two could be the annoying voice of the blonde girl arguing with her friend about who the most in designer was. Last, but definitely not least, the familiar sound of pencils scribbling on paper.

Two things she could smell. Alya's strong rose scented perfume would be the first option. It was very strong and tickled the edge of Marinette's nose. The final thing would be the sweets from the two girls a few desks back- one with dark purple hair and a small petite one with a blonde pixie cut. They seemed oblivious to the loud erupting classroom around them.

One thing she could taste. So many happy memories came flooding in as the taste would be that of the croissant she had that morning. Her mother always did try her hardest to make things easier and better for Mari. Sabine was the best mother in the world- as any other child would most likely say if they too had such a loving mother.

The numbness ceased and the room around her refocused. She'd managed to avoid the heavy donkey breathing this time. Even more luckily, Adrien and the other two had started a conversation among themselves. Marinette decided she would just design as it didn't seem like she would get anywhere with these three.

As soon as her pencil hit the paper, the world seemed to evaporate. Every new line or curve diminished her worries further. Marinette decided to design a simple dress frame with some embezzlements. In the centre of the chest would be a structured rose. Although simple, it would take a lot of work.

Being too focused in her designs, Marinette failed to notice Alya watching her. As she had now left their conversation, Adrien and Nino tried to look at her place of interest. Both gave sly smirks as they watched the budding designer who was engrossed in her work. Slowly, the blonde model's hand crept over the desk to the book and waited there.

Still oblivious to her actual surroundings, Mari continued her outfit- trying to think of what the colours should be. Suddenly the book disappeared from under her pencil. Eyes widening Marinette looked up to see Adrien with it in his hands, glossing through her designs. Biting her lip and tapping her wrist, the ravenette watched him with a pleading look as Alya told him to rip them out.

"Were you going for the poverty-stricken look here?" Adrien questioned, trying not to wince as he could tell her designs were amazing," Not even a homeless guy would wear that. Cheap. Boring. Those colours are atrocious!"

Before he could continue his taunt, the bell rang. Never had Marinette jumped up as fast as she did, trying to snatch her book back. Nino and Alya laughed as Adrien tucked the precious item into his bag. Winking at the girl he'd stolen from, the blonde left- about a dozen girls following him.

Most of the class were now all grouped together and leaving the classroom. This big gang was made up of all the people who had treated her horribly. Silently, she picked up her bag and left- it was break but the only place she could go without being picked on was probably the library. At least, that's what she hoped.

As expected, the library was empty. It was probably not 'cool enough' for them. Thank goodness, she might actually get some peace up here. Silence was all that met her- silence was what she dreamed of. Maybe there would be some books on fashion history she could read. Hell, maybe there might be a fellow asylum seeker she could finally befriend.

After she'd sat down at a table, and selected a suitable book to read, Marinette heard a loud crash near the doors. Seconds after, a boy came running in- covering his face. Outside laughter continued to echo- clearly this boy had too been part of the wrath of the students here. Maybe she should try talking to him.

His hair was similar to hers, dark midnight sort of blue. Marinette really like the red hoodie he was wearing too, it really suited his bright eyes which shone despite the sadness that lingered there.

Deciding that he too needed a friend to confide in, Marinette walked over to him. She didn't go unnoticed, the boy looked up at her. Fear came over his face but soon stopped as they both sensed the comfort the other needed. Holding out a hand Mari went to help him up, he took it reluctantly.

"I'm Marinette. I take it that there aren't many nice people around here," Mari said, he laughed lightly.

"It does seem that way," He responded," I'm Marc by the way. I think it's either join the crowd or be the prey here. I'd rather be out of that toxic system,"

Marinette smiled at him," That makes sense. It's my first day here and so far it's been hell. I might just stick with what you're doing,"

"Well then you might as well have a friend... if you don't mind that is," Marc offered shyly, Mari smiled at him.

"Sure you seem the most friendliest person here," She replies, Marc beamed widely.

"Well Marinette-"

"My friends call me Mari," They both giggled.

"Well Mari, I think we should celebrate our friendship," Marc exclaimed.

Excitedly Marinette fisher a tub out of her bag," My family owns a bakery nearby- want to share some macaroons?"

Marc didn't need telling twice, the pair sat down at the table and began to eat the sweet treats. Jokes, memories and many stories were shared. All of the horrible stuff that had happened seemed to disappear as they focused on the budding friendship between them. They almost didn't notice the bell ring.

Marinette was thankful that she had at least one friend as some part of her knew this school wouldn't be easy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two...**

 **One thing I want to address is that Marinette's family structure is like that for a reason.**

 **enjoy...**

* * *

Slowly the day rolled by, without Marc it was stressful and difficult. Marinette struggled to speak out when the red haired boy tripped her up again- or when Alix pulled on her pigtails. Hatred seemed to follow her everywhere, she couldn't escape it.

When the final bell went, Mari was extremely thankful. Marc had texted her saying he had to leave quickly (they'd exchanged numbers at lunch). So the ravenette was left alone to walk home- it wasn't that far so it didn't really matter. The only problem was the rain that was pelting down outside, luckily she had her umbrella.

"You'd think she'd take pride in her appearance," Spat a blonde girl, Marinette assumed that she was Chloe," I mean that jacket looks like it was fished out of a trash can. And I thought my daddy removed the dirt from Paris,"

Laughter erupted from the bully's followers. Chloe flicked her blonde hair and put her hand on her chest dramatically. Turning around, Marinette went to leave- she'd suffered enough today and didn't need more taunting.

"One thing that isn't surprising is her weight," A ginger haired girl hissed," I mean living in a bakery does mean unlimited sweets. Probably eats half of the store on her own,"

Great, now they insulted her weight. She was usually rather body proud, wouldn't call herself thin but she new her body wasn't unhealthy. Anyway, if she was overweight what was the problem? Deciding that she was finished with this conversation, Marinette walked out of the building and into the rain (umbrella in tow of course).

"Look the whale is getting water! But it still looks bleached," Chloe snickered as the rest of her followers laughed too," Be careful! The stairs might not be able to take your weight!"

Marinette's walking became a light jog out of the school grounds. Heart hammering in her chest, she decided to walk around the park to calm down. No, the bullies couldn't get under her skin- that way they would win. She just needed to prove that what they said didn't hurt her (or Marc) so they'd get bored and move on. Yeah, it's that simple.

Naturally, the park was empty, it seemed no one desired a walk during the relentless downpour. Marinette settler by the fountain, watching the raindrops land into the water inside it. Coins were covering the bottom of the fountain, wishes that may or may not of been granted.

"Oh no!" An old voice cried out, it sounded weak and wheezing.

Instantly, Mari jumped up and scanned the area. On the ground was an old man- on his hands and knees. He was short with a brown moustache and thin beard. The teen ran to his side, sheltering him with her umbrella whilst helping him back to his feet. His walking stick was also on the floor so she picked that up too. With a light smile she handed him her umbrella.

"Please take this, my home is only over the road," Marinette insisted, he took it gratefully," Do you need me to walk you home or anything els-"

"Thank you young lady, I can make my own way home," The old man explained with appreciation radiating in his voice," Take care on your travels home,"

The old man proceeded to walk off in the opposite direction he came in from. Mari waved goodbye and headed home, her mother was probably worried sick about her. Rain continued to hammer down, soaking her clothes and hair. She'd dry off when she got home, that's all she needed to do.

A little meow caught her attention. A cardboard box, that was mushy from the rainwater, held a little black kitten with massive emerald eyes. It's fur was sticky and dirty, all clumped together. Marinette's heart lurched, surely her mother wouldn't mind keeping the little guy for the night- the rains would surely kill him!

As she bent down to pick the little creature, she noticed the smudged 'free to a good home' written on the cardboard. Marinette took off her jacket and wrapped it around the kitten, it purred as she held it against her skin. Despite the fact she probably looked like a train wreck in her soaked tank top and wet hair, she continued to trek home. It was only across the road but it felt like miles.

Looking at the sky, the clouds showed no sign of moving. Cars raced past, splashing water on her feet and the pavement. It didn't really matter- she was soaked anyway. One car in particular came past that quickly that she was drenched from head to toe. With the vehicle's windows being blacked out, she couldn't tell who was inside. They seemed to be a jerk whoever they were.

Thankfully the bakery was soon at her feet. She quickly opened the door and raced inside. People were hanging around, sitting at the tables trying to wait out the rain. Marinette's mother gasped when she saw her daughter who looked like she had tried to go for a swim in the Seine.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng!" Sabine exclaimed, grabbing her daughter's hand and rushing her to the ovens to dry," What has happened to you? Even more so, why do you have a cat?"

"So I was in the park and an old man had fallen over so I helped him up. I didn't want him to get ill and the bakery was only across the road so I gave him my umbrella. He was really thankful. As I was walking out of the park I saw this little kitten in a box, Maman he would of died! So can we keep him just for tonight?" Marinette explained, not taking a second to breathe.

Sighing Sabine petted the kitten on the head," We'll have to see what Tom says but I reckon there's room in the apartment for this little one to stay more long-term,"

Excitement overcame Mari's body as she held the kitten closer to her. Tom would surely let her keep him, they'd been getting along quite well. Her mother told her to go upstairs to get into some clean clothes (and to warm up the kitten).

Marinette's mother was Sabine, her stepfather was Tom. Her real father wasn't allowed in her life for a good few years now, both her's and Sabine's choice. Three years ago, her Maman met and remarried with Tom- he was friendly and kind with Marinette. However, she wasn't ready to declare her his daughter if him her father- he was just Tom, her mother's husband.

Once upstairs, Mari ran up to her room and grabbed some towels. She began to dry the kitten off, playing with its paws every now and then as it made the cutest little noise. Settling the cat down to explore its surroundings, the ravenette changed into a black t-shirt and jeans.

Wind and rain continued to batter against the windows, desperately trying to get in. A tense atmosphere seemed to settle all around Paris, hiding an aura of evil. Shivers went down Marinette's spine each time a fish of air tapped the glass in her room. She was very on edge and couldn't seem to calm herself down, neither could the kitten who was cowering under the bed in fear of the storm.

"Come here little guy," Mari cooed, holding her hand under the bed," I won't hurt you,"

Slowly, the kitten walked closer to her. Mentally, Marinette cheered as he cuddled up into her lap and purred contently. Her nerves settled too and she felt her eyelids droop, a hypnotising thought of sleep drifted around her. Eventually, she fell victim to her desires and drifted off into unconsciousness.

Despite the fact it was probably not any later than six o'clock, the teen still slept through the storm. Maybe it was the strange atmosphere that made everything seem later than what it was. Or it could of just been the exhaustion from the mixed bag of a day she had experienced. She'd been picked on relentlessly, but she had a friend. There were upsides and downsides, Mari just needed to look at the positives to get through.

Instead of the buzzing of her alarms, Marinette was awoken by a loud roar. This roar wasn't that of thunder or lightening but that of a monster. At least it seemed that way.

Jumping up from her position on the ground, Mari called for the kitten- he seemed to have run off during the commotion. The sound of an object clattering to the ground alerted her as to where the little trouble maker was. On the ground, the cat was hissing at a black hexagon shaped box with red spirals all over it. Marinette gazed at the odd object with her head tilted to the side, she'd never seen that before in her life!

Well she might as well open it...

To make sure it isn't dangerous of course...

Holding the intricate box in the palm of her hand, Marinette lifted the lid and peeked inside. Two glowing ladybug-themed earrings greeted her. Despite never really being interested in jewellery, Mari felt a strange desire to put the them on. They were the perfect fit for her ears, sliding on nicely. Pride filled the teen's features as she observed her look in the mirror.

"Hi there!" A happy squeaky voice exclaimed.

Marinette paused, looking beyond herself in the mirror. A red glowing orb was floating around her head, it landed on her shoulder. This orb formed into a strange bug-like creature with oversized antenna. Eyes widening, Mari covered her mouth to stop the scream that was in her throat erupting. How the hell had this bug escaped the government testing site it was clearly created in?

"Hold on... what are you?" Mari found herself asking, if she was going crazy might as well follow the flow.

"Oh I'm Tikki- your kwami!" Tikki replied, beaming happily," I'm going to help you become the superhero Ladybug who is going to save Paris from Akumas,"

Sighing heavily, Mari slowly turned her head to the creature," Can you explain that in a language I can understand,"

A million different scenarios were running through her mind as to explain the strange creature. Ranging from the kitten being a demon to her having drowned in the fountain earlier and this being the afterlife. There seemed to be no obvious (in better terms, sane) explanation for Tikki currently blabbering about heroes and these strange things called Akumas. From the sound of it, Mari should really pay attention.

"You're the chosen one Marinette! You are the one who is going to save Paris," Tikki giggled," Don't panic it will come naturally. To transform all you have to say is: Tikki spots on!"

"What do I have to do again?" Mari asked nervously.

Tikki flew in front of Marinette's face, a determined yet serious look in her eyes," Pay close attention. Find the akumatised item, it usually stands out. You need to get it off of the villain- you'll easily see who they are. Once you have it, break it. A purple butterfly should fly out if you have the right object, you then use your yo-yo to cleanse it. It is cleansed when it turns white. Your yo-yo can also become your power which is your lucky charm- this will change depending on your situation. The yo-yo is also your weapon against Akumas. This bit is important as your identity can not be revealed as the one who sends the Akumas could hurt you in your civilian form or even your family. So, once you use your lucky charm you only have five minutes before you detransform. Once the Akuma is cleansed, throw your lucky charm into the air and say 'miraculous ladybug' then everything will go back to normal. You got it?"

Nodding blankly, Marinette stored the incredibly long mental list into the main part of her functioning brain. Every word the kwami said seemed to be very vital for her to save the world quite frankly.

"Also your earrings are your miraculous- the Akuma wants them," Tikki added," Do not under any circumstance give it to them- it could mean the end of the world. Literally,"

Great, she was saving the flipping world. Another roar echoed through Paris, shaking the ground in a mighty fashion. Shaking, Marinette looked at Tikki who nodded approvingly. This was it, her moment to be a literal hero.

"Tikki, spots on!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three is here. This is a slight turn on Stoneheart but Ladybug does lack a little confidence**

 **Enjoy x**

* * *

Pink engulfed Marinette, twisting in swirls around her legs and arms. Red latex with black ladybug spots clung onto her body and up to her neck. Ribbons of similar colour to her suit wrapped around her pigtails, sparkling even in the dim light of her room. Finally, a mask that hid her identity laid on her eyes- resting on her nose. She'd become Ladybug.

"Kitten behave while I'm gone please," Mari begged, climbing up her ladder to the balcony.

Outside, the weather seemed to be continuing its malicious path. That couldn't stop a superhero though. Grabbing her yo-yo, Ladybug flung it across the road to the railing on the buildings the other side. The string held onto the metal and pulled at her body. Feeling her feet come off of the ground, she tried her best to maintain the scream that threatened to escape. This was going to be a long night.

Turns out that trying to use a yo-yo to get around Paris when it was raining cats and ladybugs was difficult. The downpour blocked Marinette's vision of something that was only five metres in front of her, this wasn't helped by her clumsiness either. Dark clouds also blocked any light, the only way the heroine could track down the Akuma was by its deafening roars.

Whilst running on a particularly slippery rooftop, Ladybug lost her footing and slid down the side. Her hair was limp, lying on her shoulders heavily. Exhaling in and out breathlessly, the teen tried to regain her energy. Muscles beginning to feel weak, Mari tried to climb back up to the flat part of the roof. The tiles were soaked, making it near impossible to grab onto them.

Slowly, she managed to get about halfway (which was only about six tiles up). Her arms shook as the rain hammered down particularly harder. Suddenly, a crash of thunder boomed nearby. Fear ran through Ladybug's body causing her to let go and fall down the roof again. However, this time she tripped and failed to stay on the building.

"No!" She exclaimed, wanting to scream for help.

Shock disabled her from doing anything, not even grabbing her yo-yo in an attempt to save herself. Well, she hadn't even met the first Akuma and she already failed- the guy who chose her sure knew how to pick them.

Closing her eyes, Ladybug prepared herself for the impact of the ground against her body. It never came. A strong pair of arms wrapped around her body, stopping what probably would have been her death. Dramatic but true.

Opening her eyes, the hero saw a mop of blonde hair. On the boy's face was a black mask and a friendly smile. Cat ears sat on the top of his head, pointing up playfully. Vibrant green eyes looked at her for any obvious injuries.

"Thanks, I take it you're Chat Noir," Ladybug said, beaming back at him.

"The one and only," Chat joked back," Now let's get on the ground as balancing on a baton is a lot harder than one might think,"

Laughing, the spotted hero hung onto the cat as he used his baton to bounce down to the ground. Once his feet were safely planted on the ground, Chat helped Ladybug onto her own. They brushed themselves off and faced each other.

"I can't believe I messed up already," Ladybug huffed, looking at the ground," I think they chose the wrong bug,"

Chat put a hand on her shoulder, "Hey, don't be like that. We were chosen for a reason. The fact you even put the earrings on is a sign of how much courage you possess. Don't let one little mistake put you down, you must have amazing qualities to be picked to be such an inspiring role. I for one am already in awe of you,"

A red blush crept onto Ladybug's cheeks as she gazed at her partner admirably," Okay one problem is, I can barely look six metres in front of me. The rain is too heavy and it's way too dark,"

"I guess this is my turn to mention my night vision," Chat replied, extending his baton to lean against it," Hang on Little Lady, I'll be your knight in shining armour,"

Giggling, Ladybug got onto Chat's back and held on tightly. The cat hero began to follow the sound of the distance roars, using his night vision to manoeuvre around the city. His eyes set upon the football stadium, another loud roar erupted from it. That was their destination.

Helicopters and police cars surrounded the stadium, sirens blaring. Photographers and journalists were being forced back and ordered to go home, though of course none listened. Some members from the closest army base had arrived, getting ready to break it and shoot the strange creature raging around Paris.

Chat Noir landed in front of one ginger haired policeman (who had Roger written on his name-tag). The officer gave them a mocking look, staring them up and down with a scrutinising gaze. He didn't seem convinced by the two heroes who, in all fairness, were only half the size of him.

"We know what that creature is," Chat explained, stepping forward," We also know how to get Paris back to normal,"

Roger looked at them, then started laughing," Look I don't care if you know how to give me magic powers, I'm not letting two teens dressed in pyjamas getting themselves hurt. Run home to your parents,"

"What Chat said wasn't a request for you to let us inside, it was him telling you that we're taking over. Let's face it, you're completely clueless so surely taking a chance on some teens in pyjamas is worth it if this gets sorted," Ladybug reasoned with a confident tone.

Turning to face Chat, who had a goofy grin on his features, she told him to meet her on the other side. Red overcame his cheeks. That girl was sure something else- he liked his partner very much.

Deciding to actually follow the bug, Chat used his baton to propel himself over the stadium's wall. He landed gracefully on the roof, even adding a little bow just because he could. Though it was shot-lived as he soon caught a glimpse of the Akuma they were fighting.

In the middle of the football pitch stood a colossal stone creature. It's hands were in fists, one holding a girl he recognised to be Mylene from his class. On the Akuma's face there was a furious expression as it's eyes followed the little red dot Chat recognised as Ladybug.

"Cataclysm!" He shouted, launching himself at the massive being.

Ladybug's eyes shot up at him, she remembered Tikki saying that everything Chat touched became destroyed. Panic set in as she watched him get closer to the Akuma. If he touched him with it they may destroy the akumatised victim altogether. No, she couldn't let that happen.

"Chat no!" She screamed, sending her yo-yo towards him at lightening speed.

The string wrapped around his waist and pulled him towards her. Slightly defeated, Chat huffed. He gave the same look to Ladybug as a cat would to an owner who'd just given them a bath. Rolling her eyes, she released him. Yowling in protest, the cat landed heavily on the ground (not so gracefully this time).

"What was that for?" He demanded, trying to regain his fall from grace.

Ladybug gave him a bewildered stare," Your cataclysm destroys things. Destroying the Akuma could destroy the victim and we don't want that. Now do not touch anything unless I tell you to. After all you only get five minutes after you- CHAT!"

Spinning on her heels, Ladybug watched as the one she was telling off used his weapon on a goalpost. Mouth hanging open, she rubbed her temples in exhaustion. He'd seemed so smart earlier- what was the problem now?

By analysing the look on his partner's face Chat realised that he had messed up. Head hung low, he trudged towards her with his back arched and ears pinned down. When the Akuma roared again, this time in a more threatening way, he seemed to jump back to his normal self in an instant. There was a city to save after all.

"I might as well use this then," Ladybug mumbled, looking at her yo-yo before flinging it into the air," Lucky charm!"

Pink ladybugs spiralled from the bottom of her hand to the top of the device. Flashing brightly, the yo-yo became a small trampoline. Confusion overcame both of the heroes' faces but they didn't have to time to think as the Akuma flung his hand at them.

"My name is Stoneheart- give me your miraculous!" The Akuma shouted.

"I have a feeling we are going to hear that a lot more," Chat remarked with a grin," I don't think it's time for us to bounce yet Bug,"

Ladybug laughed at his comment before looking around the stadium. Stoneheart was very protective of the girl he had hold of and something else in his other fist. That must be the akumatised item! Suddenly certain objects gained a pinky colour with black spots. An idea formed in her head.

At this point, some photographers had forced their way in and were filming the spectacle. Ladybug told Chat to keep the press back whilst she focused on the plan. Using her yo-yo, the hero tied the string around the legs of the trampoline. She drew back her hand and launched it under Stoneheart's fist which held the girl.

Ladybug remembered how King Kong had a girl it was because he cared deeply for her. It seemed to be the same in this situation by how the Akuma was so protective of her. She only had one plan, it was the only idea so they might as well try.

"Excuse me Miss!" Ladybug shouted," I need you to get closer to the Akuma. Trust me!"

The girl nodded, holding onto Stoneheart's thumb. Freezing up, the villain looked to her lovingly. Everything was tuned out as his focus was primarily on the girl in his fist.

Ladybug repositioned the trampoline using her yo-yo," Okay can you try something else. Anything, shock him!"

As soon as the hero finished her instructions, the girl kissed the thumb she was hugging. Stoneheart dropped her and his (probably) akumatised item onto the ground. Falling onto the trampoline, the girl ran towards the press to get out of the way.

Abandoning the trampoline, Ladybug ran to the akumatised item. It was a piece of paper that had song lyrics written on it; titled 'Mylene'. Instead of being the usual white colour, the paper was a dark sinister purple. As she ripped it in two a little similarly coloured butterfly flew out. They were nearly done.

However, when Ladybug tried to capture it with her yo-yo, the butterfly began to reproduce into many more of its kind. They all flew together to form a face, with a moth-like mask on his face. Screams of shock and excitement erupted from the crowd watching from the exits, Chat told them to stay back as he joined his partner.

"Well done Ladybug and Chat Noir, you succeeded this time," The face hissed manically," I am Hawkmoth, the one who sends these Akumas. I will get your miraculous one day! Mark my words!"

Ladybug recalled her yo-yo from the trampoline and started attacking the face. She kept purifying them, one by one. Each little purple butterfly became a pure white and flew off into the sky. Chat helped too by rounding them up.

Then their miraculous beeped, they would change back soon. They needed to be quick about this. But there was no other way.

Suddenly, after purifying one particular Akuma, they all became pure. That must've been the source of them all! Just one last thing she needed to do...

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug exclaimed, throwing the trampoline into the sky.

A few Akumas that did remain became purified. Stoneheart became a boy she recognised from class, the girl he had taken ran up to him to give him a hug. All the damage that had been caused repaired itself, little ladybugs flew all around the stadium and Paris.

It truly was miraculous.

"We have no time to answer questions," Ladybug quickly explained to the reporters who sprinted towards the pair of superheroes," Just know this, Ladybug and Chat Noir will save Paris for the foreseeable future,"

With that, Ladybug and Chat Noir launches off in different directions. Luckily, the rain had stopped so it was a lot easier to head home. Both of them had their brains rushing at a million miles a minute.

A strange feeling swelled in Chat's heart. Ladybug was brave, strong and beautiful. The way they talked was natural, like they were meant to be with eachother. In that moment he knew that he wanted to be with her forever.

Once Ladybug landed on her balcony, she detransformed. That was a really close call. Being a superhero was challenging but how the reporters admired her gave her a strange sense of pride. It really was the best secret to have.

Tikki congratulated her with a happy smile. Upon turning on the computer, and opening the internet, the first thing that appeared was:

 ** _Real superheroes appear in Paris! Watch the Ladybug and Chat Noir video here!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**To the guest reviewer, thanks for your review it did make my day- I too wish for more fanfictions like this. Anyway, I can assure you (and anyone else confused by it) that Marc is actually from the most recent episode 'Reverser'. You can google him to see what I mean.**

 **My update schedule differs to when I write the chapter. There will be at least once a week (at least). It's just down to whether or not I'm feeling motivated.**

 **Please leave any other questions you have or any comments as it really makes me happy to see what you guys think.**

 **Enjoy this chapter...**

* * *

Despite it only being the end of her first week in school, Marinette strongly felt that she had probably done more for Paris than the majority of her classmates. Though of course they weren't aware that she was the superhero they were all on about so continued to pick on her.

Upon Nathaniel tripping her up (who was the red haired boy from Monday who made her fall up the stairs) Chloe retorted," God you need to be more like Ladybug. More thinner, beautiful and graceful. Basically the only thing you two have in common is hair colour,"

All of the class seemed to laugh and make additions to that comment. Miss Bustier had left the classroom to sort something out. It had barely been a minute and they were already being horrible to her. Her only friend in the room was Tikki but she couldn't exactly get her out and start talking to her.

"Hey Adrien, what did you do with her design book from the other day?" Alya added in, still laughing from Chloe's remark.

Adrien turned around to face Marinette with a devilish look," Well my father, the one and only Gabriel Agreste, told me she'd never make it as a designer. My mother then threw it in the fire,"

Thinking of her designs being rejected by a famous fashion designer and then burnt hurt. She struggled to hold back the emotions but just reminded herself that she was Ladybug, turning the other cheek would be best.

As the three around her continued to jab and make fun of her more, Marinette decided to continue with the math homework they had been given the day before. It was just some simple factorising questions, she'd done much harder in her old school. Slowly it began to help with tuning out the others around her.

Over the past few days the same comments and trips had occurred. Sometimes she'd be 'accidentally' shoved. On Wednesday she learnt to check her seat for gum to avoid that fiasco ever again. The worst part of the gum was that Marc was the one who pointed it out, meaning that everyone was probably laughing at her as she made her way to the library.

When the bell finally went a fresh wave of relief came over her. Stuffing everything she had gotten out into her bag, Marinette quickly legged it out of the classroom. Even if anyone said anything there was no chance of her hearing them on her hasty escape.

Marc was already waiting at the library for her, his smile was the usual small one. In the dim light of the library his dark raven hair seemed to sparkle against his skin. On the back of his chair laid his red hoodie, now she had a full view of his rainbow t-shirt. It really suited him.

"Hi Mari, how's today been?" Questioned Marc, watching her settle into a seat next to him.

Tapping on the table, she looked into his eyes," Oh you know the usual. You?"

"I'm a bit disappointed today. It's under the usual par," Her friend replied in a sarcastic tone.

When the two mentioned 'the usual' they meant the mean comments and trippings. If anything worse occurred they promised to alert the other through text message or in the library. Together they were the other's go-to, in other words personal therapists. Without eachother they'd probably be having emotional breakdowns left, right and centre.

"We've been given a science project to do," Marinette sighed," We have to present in front of the class. That's going to be fun. I bet a few will be lingering around here, though I doubt they know this place exists,"

Both of them laughed a little. Unbestknown to them a certain blonde girl was listening on the other side of the bookshelf. Upon hearing Marinette's little joke her temper flared. With all her might, Chloé threw herself against the bookcase. Such strength made the object fall in Mari and Marc's direction.

One book landed on Marinette's head. Holding the spot she turned to see the whole bookcase falling towards them. Her eyes went wide as she pushed against it with her arm, shoving it away from the pair. Marc turned in his chair and helped her to put it back in place. Turns out pushing it over was easier than heaving it back to place.

"Marinette I can't keep holding it up," Wheezed Marc, his arms shaking.

Mari turned to him, standing up from her chair as she forced her back against the bookcase. Breathing out heavily, she gestured for Marc to leave. Quickly, the boy headed out of the way, watching as his friend struggled to keep herself balanced.

Biting her lip, Marinette turned her head to see her friend," Marc I'm fine but please go and get someone to help us. I may be strong but I can't hold it up on my own"

Nodding, he dashed off. As she trembled against the excessive weight, Marinette felt her knees begin to give way. In a matter of minutes she would crash into floor alongside the object she was trying so desperately to keep up.

To her surprise the weight was suddenly lifted slightly. Gazing to the left she spotted the one who had helped her in dire need. Adrien. Adrien freaking Agreste. Of course it had to be him, just another little addition to his already oversized ego. Smugness overcame his face as he pushed the case up with ease.

"Didn't your father ever tell you to leave the difficult work to the men?" He asked teasingly," I wouldn't want you to hurt your pigtails,"

Scrunching up her features, Marinette tried to calm her features. As Adrien balanced against the suitcase by just using his elbow, she noticed a book balancing haphazardly on the shelf. Smirking, she looked up to him with innocent eyes and a hand dramatically on her heart.

"Oh you are right!" She enthused with a deliberately higher voice," How dare I attempt a man's job? I'm so silly,"

Adrien smiled triumphantly," Well you could pass for a man,"

"Mind your ego," Mari growled, banging the bookshelf hard.

As Adrien's face changed into a state of confusion, the book dangling on the edge fell. Marinette watched as it hit his head before falling to the ground. Now it was her turn to triumph, and him to reel in defeat. Whilst the blonde held the area it hit the girl left him in his fall from grace. Smiling widely.

Scowling, Adrien walked off in the other direction. He couldn't deny the fact that what she said and did was humorous. But beens it happened to him it made it more embarrassing. Mind your ego? Maybe he did come across as a little ignorant but come on, he had every right to be. Didn't he?

All these thoughts were running through his head, he could barely focus on his work. A presentation in front of the class would be a breeze, for him at least. Anything he said would be eaten up and adored despite its meaning. Though he liked to try, especially when it came to science. He'd chose to do velocity because physics was the best thing to him.

Seething in mortification, the blonde headed to Alya and Nino. He couldn't focus on his project while he kept cringing about what happened. At least he could talk and feel at ease with them.

"What happened to you?" Nino asked with his head tilted," You're cheeks are really red,"

Adrien itched the back of his neck nervously," A book fell on my head,"

His two friends laughed lightly, not in a mocking way but a kind he could join in on. Pulling up a chair, Adrien sat down to observe what they were doing. Alya had her nose stuck in a chemistry book whilst Nino noted down ideas that he had. Though he looked incredibly dumbfounded on what to do.

"I'm doing mine on the physics of Ladybug's yo-yo," Alya said," I'm trying to figure out which material it must be made out of to be able to withstand such forces as an Akuma. Nothing seems to be able to though. Steel, a strong hybrid, wouldn't even be able to stand a flick from Stoneheart. I doubt there is a real material made from it,"

Biting his tongue to stop the laughter, Adrien nodded slowly. It was an interesting topic that was for sure. He'd never really considered the physics behind his and Ladybug's weapons. By the looks of it, Alya had really immersed herself within it. Obviously the material of the yo-yo was some sort of mystical metal probably gifted from the gods. Rather than ruin the girl's fun he decided to let this one run its course.

"That's a really cool topic, didn't realise you were such a Ladybug fan," The blonde remarked, looking at the girl intensely.

Alya smiled widely," I am! She is amazing, especially with how she saved Mylene. I've started the Ladyblog, a site dedicated to filming Akuma attacks and finding out her identity. It's barely been a week and I'm extremely popular. I bet if the person behind the mask was someone I knew we'd already be friends, how could I not like someone like her?"

* * *

Who's idea was it to have sports last lesson on a Friday? As if it wasn't tiring enough to go through a whole week to have to run around for an hour. It really made on breathless. Well, Marinette thought this way.

All of this wasn't helped by the cut she had gained from slamming her arm into the bookcase.

"Guys it's a rare sight," Chloé smirked," A whale changing its clothes,"

All the girl's in the changing rooms looked towards Marinette. Anxiously, the girl quickly pulled her t-shirt over her head to cover herself up. Thank god she was fast at getting into her kit, she wouldn't have to put up with the abuse that long.

"It's swimming out of the shore!" Alya butted in, causing laughter.

Taking a deep breath, Marinette walked out of the changing rooms. Her arm throbbed in pain but she ignored it. There was barely an hour left at school so she could wait it out until then. That wasn't the least of her worries anyway so it really didn't need much attention.

Turns out everyone in her class took ages to get changed. Except the flipping model. Leaning against the far wall, gazing off to the side, Adrien looked flawless. Blonde hair neatly fell to just cover his eyes. Talk about overkill on perfectness.

"You!" He suddenly snarled, pointing a finger at Mari," I need to have a word with you about what happened in the library,"

Going stiff, a wave of regret overcame the girl as he strode over. No, she couldn't show her nerves. A determined look covered he features as she stood her ground. Adrien's confident demeanour faltered slightly as Marinette prepared to face him head-on. They were soon barely a metre apart, starting the other down.

"Apologise for making the book fall on my head," He bitterly requested.

Mari scowled," Why should I?"

Heaving out in annoyance, Adrien went to speak again. However his mouth was soon closed as some of the class entered the gym. Tapping his foot he decided to take Marinette to a secluded area so they could talk without interruptions. Grabbing her arm, he lead her off to a far corner.

Mari's eyes went wide as pain shot from the area he was holding. A few hot tears streamed down her face, not because she was weak at holding them but it was that extreme. Though she hadn't broken it, it was just a very harmful bruise. Trying to suppress the whimpers, she failed miserably.

"Why do you sound like a hurt puppy?" Adrien questioned sourly, turning around.

For some very strange reason, his heart lurched upon seeing Mari with light tears going down her face. Instantly, he let go of her arm. His hand lingered in the air for a few moments before he let it fall to its normal position. A slight twinge of guilt resides at the back of his throat, making him want to throw up. Strange.

"I'm sorry," He mumbled looking at the ground," What happened?"

Mari quirked an eyebrow," A bookshelf just happened to nearly fall on me so I used my arm to block it,"

"Fair enough," Adrien laughed lightly," I'll need to take you to the nurse just to check it out,"

Choking on the air, Marinette looked to him to see if he was serious. Other than laughing at her bookshelf comment there wasn't a hint of sarcasm or mocking on his face. It was only a bruise though, she didn't need this kind of attention.

"It's just a bruise. Really I'm fine," Mari reassured about to turn around to join the group.

"Let me see," Adrien instructed, taking her arm again but a lot more softer," Marinette it's not just a bruise it's a cut. Let's just get it looked at to be on the safe side,"

"Okay," Mari replied staring off away from him.

So that's how Adrien and Marinette ended up skipping sports to go to the nurse's office. Of course many of the girl's in the class seemed to gain even more hatred for the ravenette, she'd face that on Monday. Chloe even detested it to the point she tried to claim she felt faint, though of course the teacher saw right through the act.

What had Marinette got herself into now?


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while it's just I struggled to find motivation or inspiration. But when I do find it I write quickly and (in my opinion) well. However sometimes it's shorter but I just want to get something out there.**

 **Some funny and sad stuff happens this chapter**

 **Enjoy x**

* * *

Going to the nurses office with Adrien Agreste -the same boy who discouraged her designing- last lesson on a Friday was the last thing Marinette expected. She had planned to be emotionally, and potentially physically, abused by her classmates- all of which had happened. Yet, as the two teens looked each other in the eye, she couldn't help but wonder why fate had done this. The least likely is usually the winner of the lottery, so why wasn't she feeling like a million bucks?

On the contrary, Adrien seemed to be amusing himself quite well. Just looking at Marinette's flustered expression seemed to provide some form of entertainment. Rolling her eyes, the girl forced herself to look away with such force that a shock of pain was sent up her neck. It was only temporary but she could tell it would bite her back later.

"What are you two doing here?" A woman asked, walking around the corner.

"Just to see the nurse," Adrien responded before Mari could even think about doing so herself.

The woman quirked an eyebrow," I happen to be her, now I appreciate you two trying to take precautions but please come out of lesson time,"

Red overcame both of the teens' cheeks. They both stared at the nurse with a mortified glare. Thank god they were the only ones in the room at the moment.

"Miss we aren't here for-"

Bringing a finger to Mari's lips the nurse silenced her," Please deary save your excuse, the condoms are over there,"

Her cheeks were now a very deep crimson shade, barely distinguishable from a fire hydrant. In the chair next to her, Adrien stifled a laugh- the only reaction he could manage to the situation. Geez, she should of just shown up on her own.

"Actually Miss she cut her arm trying to push up a bookshelf," Adrien explained, the nurse released a high pitched squeak.

"I apologise for my assumptions it's just that's usually the case as to why a boy and a girl come to my office on a Friday afternoon," The woman said blankly," Just last week I think these two called Alya and Nino came in. Oops forget I said that,"

It was Mari's turn to stifle a laugh, guess Mr and Mrs High and Mighty had their own little secrets. Rubbing her temples, the nurse pulled back a pale blue curtain. Gesturing for Marinette to follow her, the two headed into the section it revealed.

A single white bed was in the corner, many medical supplies on a static counter were situated next to it. Across from the two, leaning against the wall, was a worn chair with a similarly coloured cushion to the curtain that had now been put back to its original placing. Marinette couldn't help but think about the renovations she could do to make the room more likeable. Then again it was a nurse's office.

"Right show me your arm," The nurse asked, pulling up the chair to the bed.

Obeying her command, Mari placed her arm into the other's gloved hands. A slow process of her arm being picked and prodded as the ever expected questions of 'does this hurt?' were asked. Truth be told it was incredibly painful but the ravenette wasn't one to let people see that. She would simply nod but the nurse probably saw through it with her years of working along side teenagers.

Not much could be done, there hasn't quite been a medical miracle that instantly healed wounds just yet, so the nurse did what she could. A small piece of bandage material was wrapped around the girl's arm after it had been sterilised correctly. It was over within fifteen minutes.

After letting Mari back into the small waiting room, the nurse handed her a note," Don't take part in any catching activities or anything with intense arm movements. Only for today, you don't want to cause unnecessary damage,"

Nodding, the girl gazed around to see if Adrien was still waiting. Luckily for her, the boy had headed back a mere minute ago- boredom most likely. Really, she couldn't care less. After waving goodbye with her good arm, Marinette headed out of the office and towards the Sports Hall.

* * *

The lesson ended quickly, quite happily Marinette had to sit out due to the fact they were playing basketball. She simply had to keep score which was easy seeing as Chloe would order everyone to allow herself to win. Who'd a thought that she'd do that huh?

Coach told her to stay behind to write down the scores, it's not like she couldn't spare a few minutes to help. As she predicted, the scores were the ones that Chloe demanded. In other words, in favour of her and Adrien. Due to the boy being late the two were unable to be on the same team. Despite the brat knowing the reason, Chloe seemed to be awfully chilled about the whole situation. That fact made Marinette more concerned than if the girl had shouted at her on site.

After quickly hitting down the rigged scores, Mari jumped to her feet and walked to the changing rooms. The hallways seemed to be dead, there wasn't any noise erupting from the girl's locker room. There seemed to be all kinds of shouting at the start of the lesson, it seemed unearthly quiet. Something was up.

Shrugging it off, Marinette assumed she had taken longer to write the scores than she had anticipated. They couldn't possibly do anything to her in the changing rooms, surely they weren't that bad.

Her assumptions had been correct, no one was in the room. Her bags were on the bench, her clothes still neatly folded if not slightly crumpled. Someone may have accidentally fell on them. Anyway, it didn't matter, she just wanted this week to be over. It had been one hell of a ride and she needed a long weekend break. She was physically and mentally tired.

After taking off her shirt and shorts, Mari felt something land on her back. The weight got bigger until she fell onto the floor. Suddenly all the girls appeared, laughing maniacally. Grabbing her bag, the teen girl clung to it- Tikki was inside after all and she couldn't risk her being seen.

Whilst the girls grabbed her stuff, Mari struggled against the one who was holding her down. Blonde hair shone in the sun from the skylight. It had to be Chloe. Soon the door slammed shut as the bully's lackeys left with all of the victim's belongings. Standing over Marinette, Chloe spat at her.

"This is what you deserve for thinking Adrien was yours, you bitch," The brat hissed, making her way out of the room as well.

Tears ran down Mari's face as she clutched her body helplessly. Left in just her bra and underwear she felt bare. Why would they do this? Adrien must of knew this would happen, that's why he went with her. It's all just some sick joke to them. She somehow needed to get some clothes and figure out where her stuff was.

Something deep inside her knew the worst was yet to come.

* * *

 **I'll update as quickly as I can but I hope this will suffice until then.**

 **See you next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I got the next chapter finished today! Anyway, enjoy.**

 **It's a lighter end of the chapter to balance all the depressing side of things.**

* * *

Air had escaped her, her lungs had long since collapsed under the intense pressure. Breathing became a chore. The walls began to close around her as a feeling of suffocation overtook her. Did oxygen even exist anymore?

Brisk cold breeze shook her spine, bringing the ever-looming reality of the situation back to her. Marinette shook uncontrollably. Her nerves had long since left her they were that high.

All but her polka dot purse was taken. She was wearing nothing more than her underwear and bra. Tikki was pushing her way out of the little bag she had been sleeping in, upon hearing the commotion she was confused. After was big push at the zip, the red bug zoomed out into the girl's locker room.

"Marinette! Oh no!" Tikki exclaimed, taking in the scene.

Clinging onto the bench whilst barely breathing, Mari tried to stand up but her shaking legs forbade her. The little red bug flew around in a frenzy, she'd had chosens before who had panic attacks but never this bad. Both of them seemed to be in a haze of trying to work out what to do next whilst trying not to explode from the actual problem at hand.

Suddenly, Marinette's head flew up. It was no time to cry, it wouldn't get her anywhere. Slowly, the teen rose to her trembling feet. Her breathing was still heavy and desperate but she wouldn't get anywhere laying on the ground. Vision blurry, Mari fumbled for her phone.

"Tikki. Can... I. Transform?" Marinette began, she was pausing for a breath between each word," Please..."

"I won't let you in this state, you could hurt yourself," The kwami responded, although the point rational her tone was saddened.

Nodding, the girl opened her phone- clicking the wrong contacts a few times as her hand wouldn't stay still for a moment. Eventually, she finally managed to select Marc. A familiar screen appeared, one with the many options such the kind of loudspeaker and mute. Soon the ringing became a mumbled hello. In that moment that small word seemed to be the most precious to Marinette.

"Marinette are you okay? You're really late out," Marc questioned, his voice a mix of his usual quiet with a tad of worry.

With a deep breath Mari replied," Marc it's bad. They, they. They stole my clothes and, and they took most of my other stuff. Please can you bring some spare clothes, I can't bare this,"

"Of course Nettie," Marc quickly answered, the line soon went dead but Marinette knew it wasn't nastily but in haste to solve the issue.

Bitter wind blew in through the windows, despite them being firmly shut. It pricked at her skin, making the hairs stand on their ends in a terrible attempt to warm her. It would be expected to be this cold in late October, nearing the end of the month especially. Yet, the sudden change from scorching heat to freezing had surprised every student.

Brushing her hands up and down her arms in a vain attempt of blocking out the cold, Marinette relished in the small amount of heat the friction allowed. Each second rolled by as if it were an hour. Slow. Tedious. Menacing. She felt like someone would jump out and make the situation worse, a deeper feeling knew that this wasn't the worst the mean girls had to offer. That part was suppressed, it was a different issue for later.

A silent but frantic knocking awoke her from her deep thoughts, the anchor had been lifted above the sea. Creating towards the door, Marinette remembered to stand her ground- it could be Chloe or someone else tricking her. Hands wrapping tightly around the doorknob, Mari took a deep breath. She didn't have to open it all the way, she wouldn't anyway, especially if it was the thieves from before back with cameras.

"Marc?" Her voice inquired, a slight twinge of fear residing in her throat- why couldn't she group up and face the issue?

A painful few seconds of silence was soon answered by a familiar," Yes Nette it's me,"

Relief washed over Marinette like a cool wave on a burning beach. Opening the door a crack, she threw her arm out into the entrance she had allowed. Soon, it felt heavy. Another wave crashed over her when she bought her hand back to see clothes. Granted, it was just some ripped black jeans and plain white top but it was still better than bras and knickers.

"Thank you so much Marc!" She exclaimed, her voice perking up," I'll be out in a second,"

Whilst she was getting dressed, the girl explained what had happend in full, her friend listening intently on the other side of the door. Soon, the cold air barely bothered Marinette as the white t-shirt hung, only slightly loose, against her frame. Finally exiting the changing rooms, all the relief seemed to dry up. All of her other clothes and items were gone, she had no clue where they were. Her pink purse and phone were the only two things she had left.

"I don't know how I am going to explain this to my parents," Mari mumbled with a monotone air," Unless everything shows up clean and pressed at my door- which i doubt is Miss. Mayors daughter's style,"

This earned a light chuckle from Marc who put an arm on her shoulder in a caring manner," I'm sure it will turn up eventually, Chloe hasn't really got the attention span to think out a long plan,"

"Good point," Mari answered as the pair laughed lightly," Thanks again for getting these clothes. Where were they from?"

Marc looked at the ground with a light blush showing on his cheeks. Mari rambled about how much she loved the ripped jeans, they seemed professionally done yet appeared to be from accidents too. The plain t-shirt turned out to have a light grey skull, that only showed up in direct sunlight, on the left of the front. It was so simple design wise but technically it was a masterpiece.

"I made it. Well, me and my sister did," Marc finally spoke up.

That laughed the pair into a detailed conversation about the skull shirt and the ripped jeans, both of them seemed to light up about it. Marc was more interesting in incorrperating his own art than the actual fashion itself. Marinette explained her dream of starting or working within a fashion label, which her friend immediately backed her up on after she showed him some saved designs on her phone. As the two exited the school, their conversation was abruptly cut off.

All of Mari's stolen belongings were either floating of submerged in the school fountain.

As the two neared the fountain, they spotted a note kept from blowing away by a rock on the side of the water feature. Familiar handwriting greeted them. Mari took one look at it- a teasing not from Miss Mayor's daughter herself about this just being the start. Scrunching the note up, Marinete relished in watching the words turn murky as the water smudged it away.

Taking her backpack out first, the water had made it heavy and the material was fraying, Mari began to lay everything onto the pavement. The once dry area became dark as the damp of the items made it discolour. Her design book was nothing more than a pile of mush and a few colours, at least the best things were in the others at home or saved on her phone.

All her homework, notes and books were destroyed. Her clothes were nothing more than a scrunched up weighted mess. Raindrops began fall onto the ground, Mari used them to shield her tears from view. Wiping her face, she bundled everything into her arms and stood up. It rained heavier and heavier, each drop splashing against her cheeks and body.

"I would love to help you Mari but I have to get home to look after my little brother," Marc apologised, holding up his phone to show a text his father had sent him.

Nodding, Marinette watched him leave with a sullen look on her face. Standing out in the rain wouldn't help her though, she began to tread home- her heart heavy. As the sky darkened, her thoughts clouded her head more and more. What was she going to tell her mother? They would want to know why she was so late and, of course, her change of clothes.

As soon as she opened the bakery doors her mother froze. A concerned look overcame Sabine's face as she walked over to her daughter who was cradling all of her belongings- completely soaked through from head to toe. Taking all the sodden items, the older woman eyed her child thoughtfully. Marinette gulped.

"Let me guess? Your water bottle leaked?" Sabine asked with a light laugh," Only you would of had that luck,"

As the raven haired mother walked away, Mari sunk into the chair and took a long sigh of relief. The long and emotional day had finally come to an end. Whilst she watched the rain fall outside the window, Tom and Sabine slowly sneaked closer to her- dropping a little parcel onto the table. Marinette turned around and gazed at the small box tied in ribbon skeptically.

"What is this?" She asked with a small smile.

Tom chuckled, his voice was deeper than usual," You have to open it silly,"

Marinette didn't need to be told twice, she held the pink ribbon delicately, slowly pulling it towards her. Soon the bow untangled, revealing the box alone. Taking off the lid, Mari looked inside. A small emerald green collar greeted her. She tightly closed her mouth in a vain attempt to silence the squeals of excitement.

"After talking it over with Tom we have decided you can keep the cat," Sabine explained," Under one condition: we get to name him,"

Groaning Mari agreed," Just don't make it too bad,"

"We think we want to call him Chaton," The two adults said at the same time.

Chaton, Marinette thought over her head. Cute name for a cat, even better nickname for a certain partner of hers...


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it's been a while stuff happens (also getting a super cute super friendly cockatiel takes up a lot of ones time) but I'm back this time. We won't make promises this time.**

 **For the first reviewer, Marinette became dizzy and couldn't breathe due to a panic attack (a natural reaction to anyone in her situation)**

 **Feel free to leave reviews about your theories or any questions you guys have.**

 **Also if anyone wants to do fan art or anything like that for this story I'd love to see it. Would anyone be willing to design a more fitting cover? I don't want to force anyone to but I'd adore to use something made for this story.**

 **If I started an Instagram page from this would people follow it?**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter**

* * *

"Miraculous ladybug!" A teen-girl (as the press suspected) in a red spotted suit exclaimed, her eyes shone in strong admiration as little butterflies flew around Paris cleaning up the mess the Akuma caused.

"Nicely done M'Lady," A teen-boy (as many online bloggers had deduced) in a black leather cat suit teased, his eyes were bright as he looked to his partner.

Ladybug and Chat Noir, you'd be dumb if you didn't recognise them. Everyone adored the pair- the red bug being more popular in most opinions. They could do no wrong in the eyes of the citizens of Paris. Chat was one of the most desirable men in Paris, much like his identity Adrien.

On the other paw, Marinette Dupain Cheng was the exact opposite of her alter ego. True she had confidence and beauty (the kind only those truly close got to see) but she was hated by most. There was only family, a single friend, a superhero partner, and a kitten. She was bullied daily, though she didn't like to admit that.

The people of Paris cheered as the two made their way off from the scene. A certain Alya Cesaire filmed them on her smartphone (which had a ladybug themed case), to later put on her Ladyblog- of only she knew who the hero really was. That would change things.

Jumping down into an alleyway, Ladybug called off her transformation. Panting, it was hard work being a superhero, she began to make her way home. Hopefully the route she had chosen meant she wouldn't run into Chloe or anyone else from school.

As she walked home the girl tried to think of all the designs she had to redo due to their now ruined state. Her thoughts caused her to zone out, only listening for the traffic near the roads she had to cross. Sighing, she almost didn't notice the blond boy dashing out of an alley until he bashed right into her.

Both of them tumbled to the ground, releasing sounds of pain and shock as their bodies hit the pavement. Holding her arm, which was certain to bruise as she did so easily, Marinette looked across to see who had bumped into her.

Even in his fallen state, Adrien Agreste still managed to look like a freaking king. A small strand of his hair rested on his forehead, the only thing out of place yet it suited him perfectly. He too was staring at her- his agitated expression only added to his high and mighty look. There was a distant gleam in his eyes that caused the girl to stop staring, it was rude to after all.

"Geez I know most girls like me but you didn't literally have to knock me off my feet," Adrien teased, wiggling his eyebrows, Mari grew a look of disgust on her.

Folding her arms and sitting bolt upright, she decided to stare him down," Actually Agreste I think you'll find that you knocked me off my feet!"

Soon after saying that the girl covered her mouth, crimson stained her cheeks as she turned away with a shy squeak. Opposite her, the boy struggled to hide his laughter as his expression was that of triumph. Standing up, Marinette kept her face hidden as began to walk off- mentally cursing herself of course. A hand grabbed her ankle, causing her to loose her balance and fall backwards.

Embarrassment became mortification as she landed in the lap of Agreste Junior. Both of them turned away from eachother for a second, that's all it took for Adrien to regain his composure. Grabbing her chin, the boy turned her head to face him. A devilish smirk danced on his features as he winked at her. It took all of Marinette's strength not to scream out.

"What's up Dupain Cheng?" Adrien asked, his voice was dark yet had a flirty tint," Cat got your tongue?"

Upon this he tapped her nose playfully, this action caused her brain to completely leave her. Scrambling, she jumped up and legged it away, leaving a laughing teen on the floor. Though he wasn't finding it all fun and games, her flight seemed to pull a few heartstrings but he quickly pushed away that thought.

—0—

His father stood in the doorframe, his figure seemed stoic. Adrien crept in, his head down. The old man must of knew he'd snuck out, maybe he could claim an Akuma got him?

"Adrien?" Gabriel said, turning to face a painting hung upon the wall," Please enlighten me as to where you went,"

Biting his lip, Adrien looked at his father's back trying to think of some excuse," I thought I saw my friends in trouble so I snuck out,"

He couldn't tell how effective the excuse was as the figure stayed in the same position. In all honesty, it would probably be harder to tell if Adrien could see his father's face. When the silence continued between them the teen decided to head up the stairs. Whether he stayed or continued Gabriel would still seem as cold as ever. The only time he'd show emotion was if Adrien came home with a girl of low class he'd gotten pregnant- rage was the only other emotion his father seemed to comprehend.

"You misses part of your piano lesson so I trust you to make up the time when your schedule is free," Gabriel said, Adrien didn't bother to turn around," I'll be in my office. Don't disturb me,"

Behind him, Adrien heard the clicking off feet against the marbles floor becoming more distant until a door slowly shut. A deep sigh of relief escaped him, he didn't even know he'd been holding his breath. God one day he was going to snap and not even feel a hint of remorse.

Deciding that slamming his bedroom door wouldn't get his father to change his ways, Adrien just slipped in quietly. As soon as the door closed, Plagg came flying out of the blonde's jacket pocket. His face was stern with a hint of irritation, though the teen tried his best to ignore it. The kwami didn't like the fact that air fresheners had been installed in the room as the smell of Camembert had alerted Nathalie.

As he settled on the bed, his phone played an alarm tone. Damn Bourgoeis had text him. Chloe had probably got her hair in a knot about some jewellery her father couldn't get her. Whining and complaining was all she ever talked to him about, Adrien was coming to his wits end quite frankly. She was too vain and selfish to have a decent conversation with.

C- Adrihoney I have the most appalling news

Adrihoney was sick in his mouth at that name. She's always insisted on calling him some sort of pet name ever since she could talk. It was ridiculous and made him want to throw his phone out of the window. Not that he could, the windows would become bars if anything abnormal escaped or entered them.

A- What is it Chloe?

C- Who's Chloe

A- ...

C- I'm waiting...

A- What is it Chloicute?

C- That's better

Chloicute- a self appointed name Chloe had made Adrien call her. Giving in to her demands would make her go away faster. Even if it risked making him see his dinner again.

C- Anyway daddy said that some actor was going to go on a date with me this Sunday. But something came up and he had to cancel. Adrihoney I'm so lonely!

He knew where this was going, he knew where this was going to end up.

A- that's horrible

He hoped that his unenthusiastic tone carried through.

C- I was hoping you could fill his space this Sunday.

Adrien has never been more thankful for his busy schedule, even if it was empty on Sunday he could lie.

A-Sorry photoshoot

C- Don't lie to me! I checked with your father you are free!

Shit, of course he'd land him in it.

C- It's that Dupain Cheng girl isn't it? You know she's an absolute loser. I've seen her designs, they're pathetic honestly. The little bit of water damage did them a favour!

A- Water damage? What did you do?

Adrien gritted his teeth. He knew he had insulted them in the past but in all fairness they were good designs. He'd overheard Marinette and her friend in the library, she was so kind. Her sense of humour was amazing. On top of it all, she was so easily flustered. What was happening to him?

C- Well Adrihoney she was acting like she deserved to talk to you

A- What

A- Did

A- You

A- Do?

C- Some of the girl's and I took her stuff and through it in the fountain. It was quite funny. Her designs were ruined- her face when she saw? Priceless

 _~Adrihoney has blocked your contact~_


End file.
